Histoires de famille
by ShalixGirl
Summary: Beaucoup de secrets d'amour et de tension dans cette histoire. Je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés venez plustôt j'tter un coup d'oeil ! Merci !


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci de venir lire ma fic ça me fait bien plaisir ! Ensuite je me présente ; je m'appelle Laura et j'ai 17 ans ; je vis dans la région parisienne. S'il vous plait n'oubliez pas de me laissez vos reviews ; merci ! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : **Seul le personnage de Lostrisse m'appartient et aussi le déroulement de cette histoire ; pour le reste tout appartient a la talentueuse J.K. Rowling !

**Histoires de famille. **

**Chapitre 1 :** Le temps des dernières fois.

Finalement elle c'était décidée son école rouvrirait ! Depuis plus d'un mois le professeur Mcgonagall recevait des lettres de parents d'élèves inquiets pour leurs enfants. La guerre avait bien commencé même si pour le moment c'était une guerre de position. Chacun restait dans son camp en attendant un mouvement de l'autre côté. Le professeur avait lu que les parents voulaient mettre leurs enfants en sûreté dans l'école. Elle refusa d'abord puis ce résolue à offrir une protection aux jeunes sorciers. Donc ce lundi 18 juillet elle se rendit au ministère de la magie pour demander la réouverture de Poudlard à la rentrée.

Non Minerva. Je ne peux pas accepté. C'est trop juste pour cette année ; vous n'avez plus de professeurs ! rugit le ministre.

Mais l'année prochaine se sera pire ! Il y aura des morts ! Je vous en prie !

Professeur si dans deux semaines vous avez trouvés des professeurs je vous accorde la réouverture de Poudlard.

Merci monsieur le ministre.

Nous voici en France ; un mois après la demande de réouverture de Poudlard. Une jeune fille est assise sur la plage un livre sur les genoux ; la couverture du livre ; qui semble ancien est cachée par sa serviette de bain. Alors que la jeune fille termine son livre calmement ; un petit hibou se pose à côté d'elle. Surprise et soucieuse ; elle s'empare du petit bout de papier que l'oiseau tiens dans le bec et lui donne un biscuit.

Hermione Granger est une jeune tout à fait normale à un seul détail près ; c'est une sorcière. Et la lettre qu'elle vient d'avoir vient de son école de magie ; Poudlard. Elle lui annonce la réouverture de l'école malgré les récents évènements. Hermione aurait criée de joie si elle ne se trouvait au milieu d'une plage bondée. Elle ramassa son livre de sortilège numéro 7 et courut vers son hôtel.

Elle résidait dans un hôtel de province dans le sud de la France. Elle entra dans sa chambre et son cœur rata un battement. Sa cousine Lostrisse l'enlaça fortement.

Chère cousine ! Tu m'as manquée Hermione ! Mais j'allais partir. Tiens un petit cadeau pour toi ; pour pas que tu m'oublies.

T'inquiet pas pour ça !

Au revoir Mya !

Bye bye !

Hermione n'en revenait pas c'était allé si vite ! Tant pis de toute façon elle doit pas avoir beaucoup envie de rester non plus. Les deux cousines semblaient un peu tendues de se voir malgré les apparences. Hermione ouvrit le paquet et son cœur refit le saut de l'ange ; il contenait un cœur en argent avec graver en lettres de cristal « Je t'aime ». C'était magnifique. Soudain en relisant les deux petits mots elle repensa à Ron ; son meilleur « ami » à Poudlard ; et elle se souvint de la lettre. Quand ses parents rentrèrent de leur promenade le soir ; Hermione frétillante de joie leur montra la lettre. Trois heures plus tard ils s'étaient dans l'avion direction Londres …

Le 1er septembre à la gare de king's cross ; Hermione trépignait de joie dans une dizaines de minutes ces deux meilleurs amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux mois allaient arrivés. Elle n'avait pas encore franchit la barrière magique ; quand elle entendit la voix familière et plutôt désagréable de Vernon Dursley l'oncle d'Harry. Il semblait furieux et Harry semblait plutôt déprimé ce qui était plutôt logique dans une famille comme la sienne ! Une famille que Hermione aimait particulièrement était la famille Weasley ; c'était vraiment des gens géniaux !

Harry dit bonjour aux Weasley et remarqua enfin Hermione. Il semblait à bout de force vu de près. Après de longues retrouvailles les jeunes montèrent dans le train ; les adieux aux familles furent rapide : Poudlard occupait tout les esprits. Harry et Ginny prirent un wagon seuls ; quant à Hermione elle se retrouva seule avec Ron. Arrivés dans le wagon elle lui demanda un récit des deux derniers mois.

Tu sais 'Mione (c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle comme sa !) il c'est passé beaucoup de choses. Lupin est partit en mission avec Tonks mais ils sont revenus plus tôt car il y a eu un petit incident ; Tonks est enceinte. Lupin va reprendre les cours pour pouvoir être avec elle. Maman est bouleversée car on n'a appris que Bill est devenu stérile à cause de ses problèmes de Loup-garou. Pourtant Lupin sa a marché ! Quant à Harry il paraît que sa tante sait beaucoup de choses sur ses parents et sur la magie et qu'elle lui aurait tout avoué ce mois-ci. Et une rumeur circule comme quoi une nouvelle élèves va arrivée cette année.

Et bah y' a de quoi devenir fou ! répondit Hermione.

Pendant le voyage Ron et Hermione se racontèrent leur vacances ; jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches que se soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Après leur énième fou rire ; Ron remarqua es hautes tours de Poudlard.

A 8h00 le professeur Mcgonagall se leva pour faire l'habituel discours ; les enfants venaient de rentrés dans la grande salle. Elle eu un haut le cœur quand elle vit ses élèves. Déjà il n'y avait aucun serpentard ; niveau gryffondor ce n'était pas la joie non plus. La liste des élèves se contenterait de Ginny ; Ron ; Hermione ; Harry ; Parvati ; Lavande ; Dean ; Seamus et Neville. Quand aux deux autres maisons seules Cho ; Luna et Padma étaient venue. Ce qui nous fait un total de 12 élèves !

- Mes chers élèves ; cette année promet d'être riche en rebondissements ! Je m'occuperait toujours de la métamorphose mais aussi de certains cours qui serait optionnels. Les professeurs Flitwick ; Hagrid ; Lupin et trelawney sont toujours présents. Je vous en prie monsieur Potter soyer plus discret ! « Désolé professeur ». Bon maintenant parlons d'une bonne nouvelle ; une nouvelle à Poudlard ! Elle porte un nom très original et viens de France. Elle a 17 ans et rentre en 7ème année c'est parents ce sont opposés à son entré à Poudlard auparavant. Je vous présente Lostrisse Granger !

Tout le monde applaudit ; surtout les garçons heureux de voir un nouveau visage. Hermione elle était choquée ; elle avait du mal entendre ! Quand la jeune fille entra dans la salle elle sue qu'elle avait très bien entendu. Ses long cheveux noir ondulés et ses 1m70 avec ses belles formes. Son sourire ravageur et sa beauté naturel et si fraîche ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Lostrisse remerciait Mcgonagall quand …

Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria Hermione.

Mya ! Mais je ne savais pas ! Oh ! Je suis si heureuse !

Pas moi Lostrisse ; tu aurait du me le dire !

Tu déconne tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit d'en parlé ! Sauf aux parents.

Ce n'est pas une raison !

Sa suffit ! Le professeur Lupin venait d'entrer. Il est l'heure de monter dans les tours ; demain c'est une journée chargée. Les mots de passe sont Griffon ; Dragées ; Hippogriffe et Serpent. Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit professeurs !

Cette année allait effectivement être riche en évènements ! La salle commune des Gryffondor était bruyante ; Lostrisse était devenue une Gryffondor ! Hermione monta se couchée.

« Mais comment est-ce possible. Je voulais tellement passé une année calme avec mes amis. Comment je vais m'en sortir ! Je voulais parlez à Ron et savoir ce qui se passe pour Harry ! Et peut être vivre une dernière aventure ! Mais je dois faire attention ; Lostrisse ne doit pas savoir qui je suis vraiment et surtout elle doit rester loin de mes amis ! Oh .. Je sens que sa va être dure ! »

**Voilà le premier chapitre finit ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que les fautes d'orthographes ne sont pas trop nombreuses ! LOL ! Je vais publié le deuxième chapitre et j'espère qu'il sera encor mieux que celui là ! Je vous embrasse à bientôt ! Bye ;Bye !**

**ShalixGirl.**


End file.
